


The Power of One Begins With Believing

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: 'Cause We Live for Love (Ace Attorney/Young Wizards Fusion) [1]
Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Books, Community: writerverse, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Manual Sentience (Young Wizards), Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thalassa finds The Manual on her first husband's bookcase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of One Begins With Believing

**Author's Note:**

> written for both the [Phoenix Wright Kink Meme](http://pw-kink-meme.dreamwidth.org/1565.html?thread=2880797#cmt2880797) and writerverse's Phase 10: Challenge 11: Random Book Page
> 
>  **Title:** The Power of One Begins With Believing  
>  **Your Sentence:** "I am so glad you have found your way to this book." - Linda Howe, _Healing Through the Akashic Records_  
>  **Bonus?:** Y  
>  **Word Count:** 477  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Fandom or Original:** Fandom: Ace Attorney/Young Wizards Fusion ('Cause We Live for Love)  
>  **Pairings (if any):** Thalassa Gramarye/Original Male Character  
>  **Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con/etc):** none  
>  **Summary:** Thalassa finds The Manual on her first husband's bookcase.

Thalassa paces her husband's trailer, one hand resting on her stomach and is startled when she feels her bracelet react. She looks around. She's alone and she wonders what it's reacting to. She walks around the room, trying to figure out what's triggering it. The strongest pinpoint comes from the bookshelf and she runs her braceleted hand across the spines on the shelf, staring at them. Her eyes catch the volume twitching [1} before her hand does and she yanks it off the shelf, "Gotcha!"

In her hand the title clears, _So You Want to Be a Wizard_.

Curious, she goes to the edge of the bed and sits down.

>   
>  **FOREWORD**
> 
> We are so glad you have found your way to this book[2].
> 
> Wizardry is one of the oldest, most misunderstood, and complex arts. While interesting and exciting, wizardry is challenging work and a modern wizard must practice quietly so as not to attract too much attention to themselves.
> 
> However, for those willing to dedicate themselves to the Art, the rewards are endless and to many wizards worth the work.
> 
> Not everyone is suited to be a wizard. Those who do not have enough of the required personality traits will never find this Manual. That you have found it at all, suggests that you have great potential to be a wizard.
> 
> You are invited to read the next few chapters to determine your potential in detail and become familiar with the history of the Art and to decide whether or not you will become a wizard.

She's an illusionist already, but the idea of working on magic that's more subtle than illusion is intriguing. She keeps reading through the description of wizard aptitude (of which she passes a significant amount), the history of the Art and the warnings about aptitude tests.

Finally, she reaches a page that's a simple block of text in an important looking font, the Oath. She reads it over once. Under her free hand, she feels little Apollo kick and she smiles, "Mommy's going to protect you by being a Wizard, Apollo."

She reads aloud:

> "'In Life's name, and for Life's sake, I say that I will use the Art for nothing but the service of that Life. I will guard growth and ease pain. I will fight to preserve what grows and lives well in its own way; and I will change no object or creature unless its growth and life, or that of the system of which it is part, are threatened. To these ends, in the practice of my Art, I will put aside fear for courage, and death for life, when it is right to do so—till Universe's end.'"

The words seem to echo as she speaks them, but when she's done she doesn't feel any different. Just that this is the right choice, just like leaving the Troupe was. 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] I was poking around the Errantry Concordance and [Manual sentience](http://www.youngwizards.com/ErrantryWikiOld/index.php/Wizard%27s_Manual#Manual_presentation_.2F_acquisition) intrigued me. Needless to say, it would likely have to be a Gramarye descendant who would pick up on that.  
> [2] The original line was "I am so glad you have found your way to this book." - Linda Howe, _Healing Through the Akashic Records_ ; I changed the pronoun because I assume the Powers That Be would use We.


End file.
